


Liaison

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Busted [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Embarrassed Hotch, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned to walk away, his hands itching, to do what, he wasn’t sure.  Slug Dave was a good option, but the man would probably just smirk while he did it and bring up the question of why Hotch even cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liaison

Hotch glanced up as Dave stepped in to his office, “Headed to lunch?”

The old Italian nodded, “Yeah, I might run a little long.  Call if you need me.”

“No problem.”  He grinned at his friend, “Hot date?”

“Ah, a gentleman never kisses and tells.”  He cheeked back.

“See you later.”  Hotch waved him away.

=====

“Hey, everyone already left for lunch, I’m going to try and catch up, are you coming?”

Hotch looked up to see their media liaison half in and half out of his office doorway.  “No, too much to sort though, you go ahead.”

JJ frowned at him and stepped fully into the room, “Hotch, you have to eat.”

“I will.  Later.”  He finished his sentence and glanced up again to see her still standing there, “I promise, JJ.  I will stop and get a sandwich in a bit.”  He smiled.

“If I don’t see you eating something by two o’clock, I’m telling Pen you haven’t eaten.”  She chuckled when he winced.  “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, JJ.”

=====

The next time Hotch came up for a breather it was already pushing two o’clock.  He stood and stretched, wincing as his body cracked in several places.  Out the window he could see most of his team working at their desks, some with an assortment of snacks within arm’s reach.  He wandered out and down to Rossi’s office, surprised to find the door locked and light off.  “Has anyone seen Dave come back from lunch?”  Hotch leaned on the rail.

The trio in the bullpen all looked up.

“No, he didn’t go to lunch with us.”  Reid answered.

“He hasn’t been back through since we got back,” Morgan added.

“Who’re you looking for?”  Garcia strode into the bullpen.

Emily turned to her friend, “Rossi.”

“Oh, I thought I saw him headed down toward JJ’s office earlier.  I wasn’t really paying attention.”  She grinned kiddingly, “Not my day to babysit him.”

“Did JJ come back with you guys?”  Hotch made his way down the steps.

“Yeah, she was on the phone when we walked in the building so she took the stairs so the call didn’t drop.”  Emily confirmed.

He nodded and headed through the glass doors and toward her office.

Hotch could hear voices talking as he navigated the short hall.  He grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open, his mind not processing what he was seeing as fast as he was moving forward.

The first thing he saw was Dave’s tie on the desk and then a shirt and bra on a chair.  As the door swung fully open, Hotch was greeted with the sight of his best friend sitting on the couch, pants and boxers past his knees with JJ sitting, topless, in his lap. 

As his mind began to catch up, he realized her skirt was pushed up past her ass and her hair was the only thing keeping him from seeing more as her head was thrown back and Rossi was buried in her chest, sucking a pert nipple. Once slow motion snapped back to real time, he realized she was riding him.

“Dave!”  Hotch reddened, both out of embarrassment for seeing and anger for it happening.

Rossi pulled back, his head falling against the couch.  JJ pulled close to him before turning slightly and gazing over her shoulder, never stopping her movements.

“Leave!”  Rossi snapped back.

Hotch grabbed the door handle and yanked the door back shut and froze in the hall.  He should have known the very first day that his best friend and his lothario reputation wouldn’t have taken his warning to heart.  He wanted to kick himself for not reinforcing the off limits-ness of the members of the team.  He turned to walk away, his hands itching, to do what, he wasn’t sure.  Slug Dave was a good option, but the man would probably just smirk while he did it and bring up the question of why Hotch even cared.  Two steps down the hall he heard both members of his team cry out, which made Hotch blush even more.  His mind creating plenty of images of what their completion looked like. 

It was moments like this he really wished he still had Haley to go home to.  Nothing quite like live porn to disrupt concentration for the rest of the day.

=====

He tried really hard to ignore Dave when he strolled in later and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

“Come on, Aaron.  This job is stressful and most normal people don’t get it.  There has to be an outlet somewhere.”

Hotch continued working and ignoring him.

“I’m not going to apologize.  She and I are both consenting adults.”  He was met with more silence.  “Are you upset because I screwed JJ after you warned me off or because you can’t.”

“Dammit Dave!  Get out!”

Rossi smirked.

Hotch glared.

“Come on.  She’s a beautiful, confident young lady.  She manages to herd a group of alpha personalities around all day without ruffling any feathers.”  He settled more into the chair.  “How long since Haley left now?”

Aaron sighed, “Eight months.”

Rossi nodded.

“What Dave?  Just say whatever you’re thinking.”  He tossed his pen down.

“No need to get grumpy.  I’m just contemplating your ingrained sense of duty, sense of right and wrong, along with your idea of boundaries.”

“And?”

“And I know that while Haley has been having an affair and you are legally separated, that to _you_ , you are still married.”

Hotch raised a brow.

“And you wouldn’t dream of looking at another woman much less acting on it.”

He picked his pen back up, “I’m busy working Dave.”

Rossi stood to leave, “That sense of duty to a woman who has already moved on will just leave you irritable.”  He stopped at the door and added, “And with a tired hand.”  He ducked out as an ink pen bounced off the frame.

 


End file.
